Little Red Secrets
by athenanoctea
Summary: It’s not every day you learn the love of your life has a glowing red spine.


**Title**: Little Red Secrets (1/1)  
**Author**: Carpenyx

**Date**: April 21st, 2007  
**Rating**: NC-17 (Sexual content)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Helo/Sharon  
**Genre**: Romance, Smut  
**Summary**: It's not every day you learn the love of your life has a glowing red spine.  
**Spoilers**: None; takes place during the 'Missing Year'.  
**Beta**: nebakanezer  
**Word Count**: 1,611  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own, just playing on the Galactica with my pilots. No copyright infridgement intended.  
**A/N**: This is for the 'I Spy Something Red' Ficathon held over at The prompt was: Helo discovers Sharon's glowing vertebrae. 

**Little Red Secrets**

Helo lounged on the couch, shirtless, in only his workout pants. He was flipping through paperwork when he heard a tapping on the hatch door.

He got up, feeling the achiness in his body, and padded barefoot to the door, turning the latch and pushing it open, he raised a brow at the vision before him.

"Hey," said the olive skinned beauty.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is me being here a problem?"

"Frak, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. I didn't expect-" He looked at her. "You know our date isn't until tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah."

He continued to look at her. "Sharon, is everything okay?"

"It's fine, do you want me to leave?"

"No," he said quickly.

Her mouth met his. He pulled her into the quarters.

Helo lifted Sharon off the ground and cradling her, carried her over to the bunk. No words had been exchanged, just sultry glances and mischievous grins.

He gingerly lowered his future wife onto the bunk.

She whispered his name.

He slid in beside her; his mouth met hers eagerly, quieting her.

Sharon didn't resist, draping her arm around his back. It wasn't long before she broke the kiss. "Helo?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's that?" Sharon's eyes shifted to the ceiling above the bunk, cocking her brow as she noticed the object mounted overhead.

Helo's face flushed a little, his cheeks warm. "Well-" He looked at her. "Starbuck's idea."

"Oh?"

"It started with a game of triad," he explained. "I didn't expect her to actually do it."

"She did it?"

"You know Starbuck; she gets a kick out of the unconventional." Helo shrugged. "Does it bother you? I can-"

"No," she replied quickly.

His lips met hers. Sharon pulled him closer, her eyes focused on the mirror overhead.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered.

"How much?" Sharon ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"Beyond the universe…"

"Is that all?" she teased.

Helo reached behind her, pinching her on the bottom. "Smart ass."

"The smartest in the whole fleet, baby." Sharon grinned.

"And hottest," he added.

She blushed.

Helo cupped her face in his hands, gently caressing her cheek. "I love you, Sharon."

Their lips met in another kiss, fueled by their undying love and passion for each other.

He slipped his fingers down the nape of her neck, resting them on her shoulder, and slid them under the strap of her tank. He pulled the strap, slowing gliding it from her shoulder.

He did the same with the other strap. Breaking the kiss, his eyes fell upon her, and in anticipation he felt himself harden against her abdomen. He raised himself up enough to be able to pull off her shirt, free her from the constraints of her clothing. He continued slowly, exposing her sensual and naked form.

"Gods, Sharon…" he whispered, his eyes taking in the sight of her ravishing body.

"All yours," she told him with a smile.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

Sharon placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Her tongue teased his lips, parting them – their tongues met and entwined hungrily.

He slipped his hand under the small of her back, raising her slightly off the bed, and pressing his body against hers as the kiss continued.

She moaned softly against his lips, the sight above sent tingles along her spine – the mirror's presence intensifying the growing excitement.

The heat between them grew as their bodies pressed together. Hesitantly, Helo broke the kiss once more and rose from the bunk. He untied the string of his workout pants and removed them. His eyes met Sharon's, a grin crossing his face, as he positioned himself above her once again.

Their mouths met.

Sharon used what strength she possessed to force Helo onto his back.

Helo chuckled amidst the kiss. He always loved it when she took control. She got a look of determination in her eyes that let him know he wouldn't be able to argue with her.

His amusement wasn't lost on her. "Shush."

She positioned herself on top of him, the damp warmth between her legs pressed against his hardness teasingly.

He groaned. "Sharon…"

Leaning forward, she tasted him briefly before she nipped his lower lip lightly. Her tongue darted out, tracing his jaw, and running down the length of his neck. She inhaled deeply, mesmerizing his scent.

Helo hands rested against her hips and held onto her firmly. "I need you…"

Their bodies were aching for sanctuary within each other and Helo lifted her, maneuvering her to allow him entry into her depths. He felt the heat radiating between her legs as he slowly lowered her, sliding into her.

He could feel her body tensing against him. His eyes gazed up at the overhead mirror, watching her body move with his… he'd have to thank Starbuck later.

Sharon pressed her hips against his, forcing him even deeper within her. A moan escaped her as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Helo's hands slid down to her firm bottom, grasping her tightly.

She urged him on, grinding her hips in a downward motion.

He moved in rhythm with her, venturing further with each driving push. He felt her heat wrapped around him, tightening – their bodies rocking in motion together.

"Oh Helo," she moaned against his skin.

"Gods." He held onto her buttocks tighter, their movements intensifying with each thrust.

Sharon pushed herself up, her hands resting against his shoulder. She shuddered.

Helo groaned.

Each thrust grew faster, stronger, and matched each other passionately.

She quivered as her climax washed over her, sending shivers down her spine. She arched her back, pressing harder against him. "Oh, God, yes…"

In the wake of her pleasure, one more deep thrust caused him to release, and his body quaked.

Sharon collapsed on top of him. Breathing heavily, she buried her face against his chest, her own heaving as she took deep breaths. "I love you…" she whispered.

Helo smiled slowly as he opened his eyes, he looked towards the mirror on the ceiling, and stared.

His breath caught in this throat, his body tensed as his hands quickly found their way to Sharon's arms, roughly. He lifts her off of him and holds her away, at arms length.

The sudden forceful movements shocked Sharon. "Helo?"

He didn't respond, his eyes were locked on the mirror.

Sharon glanced over her shoulder, following his line of sight, and that's when she saw the illuminating red glow of her spine – fading but still visible. "Oh God Helo-"

With his hands grasped tightly on her arms, he pushed her to the side, and he rose from the bunk quickly.

Sharon grabbed a handful of the blanket and draped it around her naked body. "Helo…"

"Frak! What? Sharon…" He looked at her, horrified.

The look on his face rattled her to the core – she hadn't seen that look in his eyes since that day on Caprica when he had learned she was a cylon. "Helo, _please_."

Helo grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he admitted as he started pacing anxiously. "What the frak?"

"Helo…"

"Sharon, you're frakkin' back… glows. Red."

"I know," she told him.

He looked at her.

"It's just…" Sharon rose from the bed and moved towards him.

He took a step back.

She winced slightly, wounded by his reaction. She stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bunk, and wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself. "It's part of who I am, Helo."

"A glowing spine?"

She shrugged. "It isn't like it's going to harm you, it just glows when I'm… you know."

Helo continued pacing back and forth, looking at her.

"I'm sorry if it reminds you that I'm a cylon," she pointed out, quite harshly.

"It's not-"

"Isn't it?"

"Sharon…"

"It's easy to pretend or even forget what I really am, isn't it?"

"I didn't mean-"

"And when you get a little reminder of the truth, you freak…"

"Your spine glows! It's a little disconcerting, wouldn't you say?"

"So, I scare you?" she asked.

"I didn't say that. I was just surprised."

"And freaked out?"

"A little," he admitted.

Sharon rose from the bunk, grabbed her clothes, and brushed past him on the way to the door.

He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Sharon."

She looked at him, hurt.

"I'm sorry," he told her, pulling her back towards him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was… am a little shocked."

"So, this changes things…?"

Helo sighed. "No… it doesn't change anything. I'm an idiot; I don't know how I'm supposed to react to certain things. It has nothing to do with you being a cylon… or not. I love you. It's just… it's not every day you learn the love of your life has a glowing red spine."

Sharon lowered her head slightly, eyes downcast.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. He held her close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all frakkin' crazy on you," he whispered softly. "Forgive me?"

"I guess…"

"C'mon." He squeezed her.

Sharon gave in, a smile crossing her face. "I forgive you."

"I love you, Sharon. Glowing spine and all," he said with a slight smirk.

"I love you too. Idiot and all." She grinned.

"Funny." Helo playfully tickled her sides causing her to _giggle_. "So, you don't have any… other glowing parts, do you?"

"Well, now that you ask…"

Helo smirked.


End file.
